In The Blood
by Jonathan J Strange
Summary: DM/HG. One shot. During the battle of Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco are trapped in the room of requirement.


**Disclaimer – This story contains adult themes and some coarse language.**

**This story takes place during the battle of Hogwarts as told in Harry Potter and the Deathly hallows.**

**Copy write – **

1 - Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, Hogwarts School and all other characters/places mentioned in this story are the property of J K Rowling.

2 – I only own the story.

**In The Blood**

The battle of Hogwarts raged on, Voldermort and his deatheaters were rampaging through the castle, curses flying, wizards dying on both sides. The battle line had been breached and the Dark Lords armies were within the castle. Hermione had been separated from Ron and was making her way along a passage. The sounds of battle echoed in her ears. Harry had left to confront the Dark Lord and as of yet, had not returned, she could only assume he had been killed, she couldn't think of that right now, she had to find Ron and make their way to safety, or die trying.

She came to the end of the corridor, glancing round she watched as Draco Malfoy quickly stepped round the opposite end of the corridor, a curse just missing his head and exploding on the wall. He was quickly sliding along the wall, she wondered for a moment; where were Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe or Goyle? With any luck they would be dead or had run off, not exactly the bravest lot. She watched as Draco came closer, another few inches and she would attack, spring form the shadows and hit him with her best shot, he would deserve it, the little bleeder. Another inch. She could feel her pulse quicken as he came closer, he would be causality of war, no one would care how he became incapacitated. He was an inch from her when he backed into the wall.

A curse hit the wall beside her, Fenrrir Greyback was coming up the stairs quickly behind her. Darting into the empty corridor she stepped toward the wall where Draco had vanished, a door. There was a door in the wall. "Of all the low down dirty tricks, that little..." Another curse missed her leg by millimeters, she had no time to stand and berate Draco, jumping quickly she vaulted into the open door, slamming it behind her.

Draco turned as the door slammed shut. He raised his wand, Hermione stood before him. The room was dark and draped in red velvet. Looking her up and down he could see she had been right in the thick of it. "Move and you die Mudblood." His voice wavered for a moment, long enough for her to hear it.

"What, you scared Malfoy, scared to take on a girl?" Her voice was horse, her chest heaved with exhaustion and her muscles felt heavy, she couldn't hold the wand up much longer. "You're hiding."

"No, I'm just waiting." Draco looked around the room, the lavish style, dark and mysterious, a perfect place to hide, but he wasn't about to tell this little Mudblood that.

"Waiting for what Draco, the end of the battle?" Glancing round the soft velvet couch looked so appealing, she wanted to sit down, to rest for a wile and regain her strength. His wand twitched, she couldn't let her guard down, not even for a minute. How long would he stand there, his blond hair tangled, singed in places and then she saw it, the trail of blood smearing his shirt. "Who got you?"

"Don't know." That was an outright lie, he had got in the way between his father and a filthy Weasley, he certainly wasn't going to tell her it was his own father who had shot him. "What are you doing in here?"

"I..." She wasn't about to say she followed him. "I dodged a curse and fell through the doors." Motioning toward them she saw the look of horror cross Draco's face, what was going on behind her? She wasn't daft enough to look round. His wand fell to his side, the look of abject horror replaced with something different, something he couldn't fake, fear. She had to look round and what met her eyes made her wand drop to her side as well.

The wall was complete, the velvet drapes covering from floor to ceiling, not even a crack where the door should open could be seen. The door had closed, the door to the room of requirement had closed, with her inside. The last time the door had closed it had still been visible, could it still be there under the drapes, did she dare turn round and search for it with Draco, wand in hand, behind her?

"Oh Merlin, No!" Draco's cry snapped her head back round, she had heard him whine before but never outright cry. A pang of pity hit her in the pit of the stomach, she had never seen Draco so forlorn or scared before. 'My God', she thought, 'he does have feelings'.

"What's wrong Malfoy?" She already knew the answer but she wasn't about to let herself believe it, the mere thought of it was too scary for her to comprehend. She had just jumped out of the frying pan into the fire.

"The door, it's gone." He couldn't believe it, it couldn't be happening, not to him. The door had gone, he was trapped. "My father told me that if you are in the room of requirement and the door closes, you can never get out."

Hermione wanted to be sick, she wanted to throw up right there and then. The thought that she could be stuck with Draco Malfoy for all eternity was too unbearable, it was a nightmare, it had to be a nightmare. Pinching herself hard she squealed, it was not a nightmare. Turning away from Draco, she couldn't care if he shot her, she dropped to her knees.

-----------------------------------------------

Hermione stood up, she had been sat down for the best part of fifteen minutes and she had started to get a little restless. Draco was laying on the couch across from her, his wound healed and his cloak wrapped round him to hide his tattered shirt. He was such a baby.

She had offered to heal the cut but when she had approached he had backed away, she had stepped closer once more when he stepped back again she had decide to leave it. It had been ten minutes before Draco cried in pain as the wound started to hurt and he finally let her at least look at it. He had tried to keep her at arms length but it wasn't exactly a good view.

"Draco, if you don't let me come closer I'll never be able to help." She had finally stepped forward quickly and grasped the shirt through the gaps between the buttons and when he pulled away, issuing a cry of fear, the shirt remained in her hand. The sound of tearing material was soft with the drapes. Draco fell to the floor and curled up, he looked like an animal that was being attacked. "For Merlin sake Malfoy, what do you think I'm going to do to you?"

After a little persuading Draco had finally stood up and let her look at the wound, his shirt hanging off him like rags on an old doll. After repairing the skin she had turned round and walked toward the wall where the door should be, it had been another five minutes before she had given up and walked over to the couch she now sat upon.

"We can't stay in here forever Draco, there must be a way out."

"Well, I don't know of one." He turned over and faced the back of the couch, wrapping his cloak tightly around him. He didn't want to look at her, if she hadn't come in after him.

"Draco, are you always such a child?" Hermione had given up being nice, keeping the peace, why should she, he was arrogant, self centered and such a prick. "You're acting like a two year old for Christs sake, grow up will you and stop being so damn defensive." Taking hold of his cloak she pulled him from the couch.

With a thud he met the floor. "You bitch! How dare you..." He then realised he was no longer holding his cloak in her hand. It had fallen off when he hit the floor, his shirt was in tatters and he stood there.

Hermione couldn't help it, her eyes drifted over the lean torso that stood in front of her, she had never imagined he would be so defined. '_No'_, she mentally chastised herself. _'Stop looking at...'_ Her eyes drifted down his body once more, this time they didn't stop at the waist band of his black trousers. "Oh god I think I'm going to be sick."

"Again?" Draco had seen where her eyes had gone, he couldn't believe she had looked him over and then wanted to to be sick, he had a great body. "Hey, my body's better than Potters!" He shouted to her as she bent over against the wall.

"So, your secrets out." Her eyes widened and he then realised what she was saying.

"What are you trying to say?" Marching over to her, he wasn't going to have his masculinity questioned by Potters girlfriend. So him and Pansy hadn't got round to it yet, that wasn't a crime. Pushing himself up against her he forced her back against the wall, breathing heavy, he wanted to slap her, the smell of her sweat filled his nostrils, his heart was racing, his fists clenched.

"Are you going to thump me or screw me?"

Her harsh tone shocked him back to reality. What was he doing, he was going to hit her, yes, hit her. That was just as bad as shag her, no matter if she was Mudblood, he couldn't hit a girl. Moving back he walked toward the couch he had been laying on.

"Draco, I don't care if you want to stay here till the end of time, I don't and I'm going to find a way out." The feel of his hot breath on her face had stirred her, she could feel her breasts heaving as he walked away, she pushed the sensation from her mind, pushing it from her thoughts, she knew it was almost hopeless almost as hopeless, almost as hopeless as leaving the room of requirement, she had never heard of anyone getting trapped in the there, so if anyone ever had, they had not got out to talk about it.

Draco laid there, his mind somersaulting and his heart pounding. He wanted to believe it was because he had been ready to hit her but something inside him told him different. He had watched for years now, over the tables in class and out in the court yard. Her long brown hair flowing down her back to her tight buttocks, her legs shapely and smooth with those delicate ankles. He caught himself eying her up and down, he was sick he was sure of it, that curse that hit him must have done more damage than he thought. He leaned over to pull the cloak back onto him, his legs crossed and then he felt it, the hardening in his trousers. Hermione turned round and he quickly pulled the cloak over himself and raised his knees.

"You ok?" She was stepping toward him, her search of the wall yielding no results.

"Yeah,.. just feeling a bit feverish." Resting his head back he let his mind open up, thinking of anything he could to get his mind of the pert pair of boobs bobbing toward him. His mother on a Saturday morning, his father on good day. That was better, it was going away, his heart was slowing.

"Are you going to help me or just lay there till we both die?" She had started to get a little tired of him now, laying around like an little injured puppy, with his soft blond hair and grey eyes that she could just lose herself in with his taut torso and... She quickly stopped herself form going any further. Ok, she had to admit he had a very nice body but , this was Draco Malfoy, pure blood son of a mass murdering madman. But laying there on that couch he looked so fit. "You can either get off your arse and help me of lay there till you rot, your choice?"

He didn't want to move, he knew that if he stood up and looked at her he would be a walking clothes peg. He could see she was getting angry, her face had turned a warm shade of rose and her lips were pouting a little more than usual. He had to get up, on his feet onlyhe hoped. Pushing the cloak off him he stood. He could feel his chest ache but at least it was no longer spewing blood. "What do you expect us to do? Aparate out of here?"

"Don't be stupid Malfoy, apart from the fact you can't aparate inside Hogwarts, the room of requirement is not on our plane of exsistance and so there is only one way in or out, we have to find the door or at least a way of making a door." Hermione couldn't take her eyes off Draco's firm chest and stomach. She could feel her stomach churn but this time it wasn't a feeling of sickness, the warmth was spreading down toward her groin, her heart was quickening and she could feel her blouse pushing against her nipples. _ 'Think of Mr Weasley, think of Mr Weasly.' _ She pulled her thighs close together, the feeling was subsiding. "Come on then Malfoy, help me."

Oh how he wanted to help her, he hadn't missed the blouse tightening and her pushing those nice hot thighs together. His trousers felt tight again, pushing his palm over the front, he tried to make it look as if he was brushing him self down, which he was, but not in the way he wanted it to look like.

They were both stood at the wall, the drapes had been pulled down and lay in heap of soft velvet on the floor behind them. The door had totally vanished, there wasn't even the outline of where it was meant to be. Draco produced his wand and held it towards the wall. "Door!" "Exult!"

"Draco.." Hermione was looking at him with an eyebrow raised. "What the hell are doing?"

"I'm trying to make the door return." She asked to many questions, why couldn't she put that mouth to better use and let him stick his.. _ 'Not now' _ He could feel his heart beating, his ears were filed with the sounds of blood rushing round his body and down to his groin. "Why do you always have to think you're better than everyone Granger?"

"I don't think I'm better than everyone Malfoy, I'm, nothing special." She could see his trousers tighten, his chest was heaving, god how she wanted to be on top of him. "You always think you have the right to what ever you please, you really piss me off sometimes." God she was getting hot.

"I piss you off? You're the one who knows everything, you're little Miss I'm the best at everything! God, I bet you think you're great in bed." His heart was sounding like a drum in his ears, the sweat was running down his back.

"I wouldn't know, I've never slept with anyone, I'm not a slag like your friend Blaise, The 'Sleep-with-anything-with-a-hole-don't-need-a-pulse-king, God I bet he has business cards with 'Come ride the Blaise Express' on them." Her thighs were getting hot, the lucid feeling had worked it's way done to her groin and she could feel the pulse running round the walls.

"That's not what I've heard." He wanted to take her, he wanted to run. "Told you bought a one way ticket on Zabini's End yourself."

"You bastard!" Her hand came up that quick she didn't know she'd done it. Her palm met his cheek and he yelped.

Taking hold of her arms Draco pushed himself up against her. Thrusting his lips onto hers his tongue pushed through her lips and snaked round her mouth, her tongue found his tonsils as her hand slid down his chest.

Stroking his nipple her hand pushed on, down over his stomach and into his trousers. He gasped as she took tight hold of him. His hand found her soft rump and started kneading it. She let go of him and pulled her hand toward her with a sharp jerk, snapping the clip and riving the zip in two. She pulled him close as his trousers fell to the floor raveling his lack of underwear.

Ripping off her blouse, his hand cupped her breast and gently squeezed as she ran a finger between his legs. Her breath coming in short sharp bursts and his, the groans of pleasure resounding in her ears. Pushing him down onto the velvet drapes they had thrown onto the floor she mounted him. Her nails running down his chest, his back arched as he found his way into her. She sighed as he pushed up against her pelvis, his hands now clasped her head, holding it steady as they kept perfect time and rhythm.

His groin ached with pleasure as she pushed down hard, her soft hair felt silky in her fingers and her smell intoxicated him. The buzz had begun, the feeling of electricity in the pit of his stomach was spreading. His breath was labored and his movements increased as she moaned louder.

Her back arched as she felt the warm glow filling up her stomach, she didn't want this to end. Looking down she saw the Draco, not the boy she had hated so much but the man who's body was filling her with pleasure. Her finger and thumb grasped his nipples and twisted gently. His grey eyes opened as she twisted the opposite way. His groan was pain, excitement and yearning in one.

Draco looked into her eyes, she was pleading with him to hold on, to keep this going for as long as he could, he tried. The pressure was gaining in his groin, his chest felt as if it would burst and his legs were turning to lead. He wanted to hold on. "Granger."

"Draco. Please don't stop." She was shaking, every muscle in her body felt as if it were in a state of flux. She could feel his body contract, his muscles hardening ready for the climax. She felt the warmth irradiate her body, she could hold on no longer. Puling her nails down his chest she cried out, thrust down and dropped her head back.

He could feel her contract, his body was screaming for him to let go, his muscles were ready to snap. With a long loud groan he released. Shock waves of pleasure ran through his body, every muscles tensed and relax as one, he felt as through he would fall through the floor.

He nails retracted from his chest and she lay beside him. Draco still breathing heavily and his chest moist with sweat. He turned to her and held her, her hair now damp and her body growing cold as the heat of the moment left her body, drained her of the hight of ecstasy. His own body was cooling and his groin felt warm and soft.

"You know we can never speak of this."

Draco was surprised, why would she care if anyone found out she had had sex with him. But she was right, it was in both their interests to never mention this to anyone. For now though, they did not need to think of the world outside, only the world they had, the moment they had shared. Laying there on the velvet drapes she held her close, her soft breasts stroking his chest with every breath. He truly did not want this to end.

-----------------------------------------------

Grabbing their clothes from the floor they quickly dressed. The door had appeared a few moments ago as they lay together on the floor, wrapped in one and others arms. They said nothing to one and other as they stepped out into the passageway, they both knew the price if they talked. Quickly Hermione ran off toward the main entrance hall, with a last glimpse back to Draco, stood holding his cloak together and his trousers now repaired with a quick charm , she disappeared down the stairs.

Turning to walk off down the corridor toward the back of the school Draco smiled. He had been heading up the stairs when Lupin had fired a curse at him. Ducking down he had spotted the turfed of brown hair at the end of the passageway, he knew instinctively who it was. He darted back quickly when she moved, had she seen him? Another blast carried above his head. Draco jumped into the passageway and stared along the wall, had she seen him? Sliding along the wall he could think of only one thing, to be alone with her, but in the middle of this battle, how could he be alone with her? He fell through the door and knew where he was, now all her had to do was wait.

Running down the back stairs toward the kitchens Draco smiled, he had got what he wanted, he had _had_ Potters little girlfriend.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**This Story Continues; In The Dunes. **

**Oh, if only they'd make this into a short film... **

**I hope you've enjoyed this little romp. Please let me know what you think people. R&R.**

**Can I say a big thank you to OrbThesela for her inspirational words and for letting me pick her brain (never realised how gross that sounds before).**

Beta's Notes:

The Twt nicked my line! I shall kill him for this later...


End file.
